


Signs

by orphan_account



Category: USWNT - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 18:46:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/995271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PROMPT: any of the couples such as talex, o'solo or krashlyn dealing with deafness in their lives (themselves, family or children).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Signs

Tobin jumped to head the ball, grunting when she felt the goalkeeper’s fist punch her in the head. Alex ran towards her wife, looking towards the players’ bench, where their six-year-old daughter was looking on worriedly.   
“Tobin! Someone get the trainers!”  
Alex jogged up as Kelley grabbed her, trying to hold her back. She noticed Tobin lying flat on the grass, not moving.  
“Tobin!” Alex cried.  
Mark and Logan ran onto the field, the stretcher crew following.   
Everything went by in a blur as Tobin was carted off the field, her body limp as she was rushed to the locker rooms, where an ambulance was undoubtedly waiting. Alex watched the tunnel the entire time, standing still as the play restarted.  
“Alex!” Abby called.  
Alex was snapped out of her thoughts as Abby approached her, a worried expression on her face.  
“Are you okay?” Abby asked.  
Alex shook her head, suddenly feeling sick. She grabbed her stomach and knelt down towards the grass, trying to take deep breaths.  
“Alex, are you okay?” Abby asked again.  
“I-I f-feel like I’m gonna be sick.” Alex stammered.  
The referee blew her whistle again and the play stopped as the team rushed to Alex as they had with Tobin.  
“I’m going to be sick.” Alex continuously mumbled.  
Mark and Logan came back on, helping Alex up and steadying her as they all walked off the field. Alex collapsed onto the bench beside Olivia, who looked up at her worriedly. Alex looked at Sydney with pleading eyes, and the forward pulled Olivia away from her mother, trying to distract the girl.  
\-----   
“Where’s Tobin Heath? Tell me where she is!”   
Alex came running into the emergency room, still in her game uniform and all of her gear, minus her cleats having been replaced with running shoes. Olivia was being carried by Kelley, who ran behind her, followed by Cheney, A-Rod, Abby, and Sydney, as well as some team doctors.   
“Ma’am, please calm down.” A nurse asked, approaching the group.  
Abby stepped forward and asked the same nurse where Tobin was, waiting as she flipped through some papers.  
“Room 105.”  
Alex rushed away quickly, getting into the elevator and pushing the button anxiously. A short elevator ride got them to the correct floor, and Alex rushed out, sprinting to Tobin’s room. Alex pushed the door open, sighing when Tobin looked up.  
“Baby, are you okay?” Alex asked.  
Tobin smiled and nodded, pointing to the bandage on her head.  
“Not sure yet, the doc hasn’t said.” Tobin replied.  
A doctor walked in as if on cue, ignoring the other people in the room as he flipped through papers on his clipboard.  
“Tobin has a mild concussion, and she may have blotches of memory missing from the past five years.” The doctor said, checking the monitors.  
Everyone nodded and Tobin suddenly brightened, pointing to Olivia.  
“Olivia, sweetie, come here!” Tobin exclaimed.  
Alex felt her stomach drop and her teammates exchanged worried looks as Olivia watched them, confused. Tobin looked at her daughter, knitting her eyebrows.  
“Olivia, c’mere.” Tobin said again.  
Alex made quick motions with her hands and Olivia nodded, stepping forward. Tobin patted the space in the bed beside her, and Olivia climbed in, leaning against Tobin.  
“Did you enjoy the rest of the game?” Tobin asked.  
Olivia continued to stare forward as Alex bit her lip. Tobin looked at her and asked again. When Olivia didn’t answer, she tried to look at her daughter. Olivia looked back, eyes wide with confusion.  
“Sweetie, why can’t you hear me?” Tobin asked, looking to her wife.  
Alex felt tears stinging her eyes and Kelley grabbed her hand reassuringly.  
“Tobin, don’t you remember?” Alex asked.  
Tobin shook her head, looking around worriedly.  
“Olivia has been deaf since she was three months.”


End file.
